The purpose of the Administrative Core is to provide the P.I.,all three individual Projects and two Laboratory Cores with centralized administrative management and data analysis support, as well as to foster interactions through academic activities and consultants specifically related to the Program Project Grant theme. It will also directly assist the P.I, individual Project Leaders and Laboratory Core B and C Leaders in the maintenance and management of their budgets, purchasing operations and financial and scientific record keeping. This will effectively and efficiently assure proper coordination among all the Projects and Cores and facilitate communication between Project Leaders and PPG Investigators at all levels. The Administrative Core will be responsible for supervision of overall administrative operations within the Program, including all issues related to personnel and hiring, and allocation of office and database resources. It will also provide both administrative and budgetary planning and oversight for all Projects, including coordination of equipment purchase, repair and service contracts, organization of computer network issues and purchasing of commonly used or custom items. Core A will be also responsible for the timely production of annual summary and progress reports to the NIH, interactions with relevant NCI personnel, scheduling of training sessions and laboratory inspections, plus help where needed with computer graphics issues related to preparation and publishing of manuscripts related to PPG projects. It will also assist individuals in interactions with Institutional Core Services, as well as the Laboratory Core B and C Staff in maintenance of laboratory protocols, databases and reagent inventories, the management and of Core resources and services, and in preparation of internal utilization and progress reports from the Laboratory Cores. Core A personnel will also be responsible for scheduling and organizing the Annual External Advisory Board meetings, periodic overall PPG Planning Meetings and Internal Advisory Board consultations chaired by the P.I., as well as monthly Laboratory Core A and Core B Prioritization Sub-Committee Meetings and monthly PPG-related Research in Progress Colloquia. They will also coordinate and schedule meetings of appropriate PPG personnel with visiting seminar speakers, other lecturers in the Viral Oncology course and invited Scientific Consultants, as well as having an organizational role in the Annual Viral Oncology retreat.